


The Heroes of Our Worlds

by Jonsona



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, pilot, this game had so much more potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsona/pseuds/Jonsona
Summary: An alternate take on what would happen if Lucina had joined Owain, Severa and Inigo on their journey into the realm of Fates.  Where will this new adventure take her? What kind of new faces will she meet? New enemies she will face? Our young heroes' journey have only just begun.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so it's been a while since I've last written anything, and this is indeed a Pilot chapter, but it's something that I really hope will gain traction.  
> The fact Lucina never got any real dialogue in the game despite her being and amiibo kinda bummed me out, and hopefully once I get the main story finished, I would like to expand on it by giving her Supports with other characters of Fates.  
> But regardless, I hope this story is to your liking.  
> :)

Lucina had always felt like a stranger.  
Or rather, she could never fully embrace the past as her new permanent home. After helping her father of the present and a certain tactician slay the dragon that had plunged her timeline into darkness and despair, she soon came to terms with the fact that the people from her time would still never see the light of day again. She felt as though she had left behind all who remained to suffer in her quest to alter the past, and save their future.  
Her future.  
Six months had past since peace had been restored, she had been trying to cope with the guilt, which weighed heavily in her chest. She smiled when she needed to, laughed with those around her, and even held back her own tears for those who had been mourning for their losses. Time spent with her father had become increasingly rare, as rebuilding after the destruction that had been left in Grima's wake was a colossal task in itself.  
It certainly didn't help with the numbness and loneliness Lucina had felt since the father from her future had been murdered. Soon after she had arrived in the past with the rest of the future children, she'd spent 2 years in absolute solitude in hopes to not alter the timeline any more than it had been after Validar's demise. Yet after all that effort, with the help from Grima, Validar had been able to set the timeline back onto the path of darkness. And that turn of event had made Lucina realize that she can no longer stand by behind a mask and the shadows if Grima had to be stopped once and for all.  
Even though Laurent, the eldest of the children and only one surpass Lucina in age, who had also spent a total of five years in constant isolation, quickly found sanction by his mother's side in their pursuit of scientific research and was quick to release the emptiness that came with the loneliness. The same could also be said with the rest of the adult-grown children, who have also been able to find some sort of meaningful purpose in their new home.  
But what purpose did Lucina possibly have now? She was the next generation in the bloodline of the Exalt, who had been banished from her own timeline and is now meddling in another. Chrom had only recently become the new Exalt and still had many years of service to his people. Infant Lucina had already begun to start walking on her own two feet and is destined to lead her own people when the time comes. Now the only shred of familiarity that Lucina has is her parallel timeline companions, and Falchion, the Divine Blade and last mementos of her late deceased father.  
And it was the very same blade that she carried with her back to the Divine Tree, her hand resting promptly on the pommel of her sword as she, Owain, Inigo and Severa stood before the hooded figure in front of them.  
He had first introduced himself as Anankos, and had asked them to come here, promising to explain as much as he was able, according to his words. He spoke clearly yet vaguely of the dire epidemic that threatens his entire world. Though major details had been left, to which Anankos had explained he could only fill in once they'd made it to the other realm.  
At first, undoubtedly, the group was skeptical. They knew very little about the white-robed figure in front of them who was asking them to travel between worlds- not that they technically haven't done it before, but were unsure about the circumstances and dangers they might face including how long they were going to be gone. But eventually, Lucina, Owain, Severa and Inigo all came to a unanimous conclusion: there were people suffering and are threatened with a similar fate that their world had ceded to. A greater force was at play that sought the destruction of mankind, just like Grima, the Fell Dragon, had desired. And to turn away now would mean potentially damning those at risk to their fates and allowing evil to prevail- an outcome that the heroes had decided was not an option to be left neglected.  
After several prompts of Anankos asking if they were absolutely certain on the group's decision to travel with him back to his world, as well as several assurances that they were ready and committed, the blue-haired figure nodded.  
“Very well,” he said nodding, his hooded face glancing at each hero that stood before him. “Owain, Inigo, Severa, Lucina. Are you ready for this?”  
Owain raised his hand in front of him and clenched it dramatically. “Yes! My fell hand and I are ready.”  
“Naturally,” Inigo answered in a pacifist manner, brushing a strand of hair to the side.  
Severa sighed impatiently. “Let's get this over with.”  
Anankos' gaze finally fell on Lucina, who waited expectantly for a reply. She opened her mouth to reply, but then suddenly found herself hesitating. It wasn't because she was starting to second guess going through with her decision to help. Instead, she began to think of how it was strange that after she was just barely starting to get accustomed to her new life in the past, and was now about to leave all of it behind again for Naga-knows how long. But she was quick to remind herself that baby Lucina, who she bid farewell before starting her journey back to the divine tree, was now free to live out her life without the bloodshed of war and the fear of what is to come every single day. She had finally fulfilled her purpose in this world, and now it was time for Lucina to find another in a land that exists beyond space and time.  
So instead, she replied with only a single nod.  
Anankos smiled admiringly. “Then let us begin.” He puts a foot behind him and swept a cloaked arm into the air, his hand waving in front of the group before letting out a ferocious, inhuman roar.  
Lucina's vision suddenly went white and covered her eyes as a burst of light emitted from the stranger. And when it finally passed, she opened them again expecting them to have been transported to the other world. But instead, she found herself still standing on the roots of the Divine Tree, the setting sun still glowing through the gaps of its massive branches and the native birds still chirping as they flew scarcely away from the source of the blinding light. Did the stranger's powers not work? Why were they still here? Was Anankos actually deceiving them this entire time?  
Her questions were answered when Severa suddenly shrieked next to her, “Wh- agh! What did you do to my hair!?” Lucina wheeled on her heels to see Severa, who's hair was now the color of red rose, similar to her mothers. She watched as her friend inspected it in both shock and nostalgia.  
Then she saw Owain, whose hair was also no longer its original color, was quick to remove the leather guard on his right forearm where the Mark of the Exalt was supposed to be. But once it was off, the Brand was gone as though it was never there. “Huh!? My Brand is gone!” He looked back at Anankos, wide-eyed.  
Finally, Inigo let out a nervous chuckle as he too realized his own color was no longer what it used to be and said to Anakos, “You've got some powerful magic up your sleeves, Mr. Anankos.”  
“Yes,” the mysterious man confirmed, “I thought it wise to alter your appearances before we depart to our destination.”  
Owain's eyes lit up in realization and turned on Lucina, staring intently into her eyes for a brief moment before proclaiming, “By the gods, even Lucina's Brand is no more!”  
It suddenly dawned on Lucina that if her friends had been given physical alteration, it would make sense that she had received the same. A quick look at her own hair revealed that it was not the iconic blue color that had been passed from generation after generation. And in its stead, was a dark hue as black as the deepest hour of night. Upon seeing this made Lucina even more uneasy, for as far as she knew, there was never a generation of Exalts before her who did not retain the one passed down to her.  
Anankos continued. “Any characteristics that could hint at your true lineage must be kept hidden. The least I can do is lessen the burden you shall endure for taking on this task.”  
Severa puffed her cheeks. “Aw, drat... I really liked the color of my hair.”  
“Don't worry, Severa.” Inigo laughed, pulling his now silver hair aside and winking, “That new color is rather fetching on you!”  
Owain sneered at the mercenary. “Heh. You're still as much a flirt as you ever were. I guess even Anankos doesn't have the power to change THAT.” His gaze then fell on his cousin. “On the other hand, I don't believe anything else that's changed comes close to Lucina. The blackness... the sheer beautiful darkness that cultivates my inner demons in the form of a- OW!”  
“Oh for Pete's sake, Owain!” Severa grimaced as she pulled on his ear. “I swear, the more you talk, the more you start to sound like a bigger creep than Inigo!”  
“Wha- a...a creep?!” A hurt Inigo frowned. “My dear Severa, what have I done to...”  
He was unable to finish as Anankos kindly interrupts them. “Now that I have altered your appearances, you'll need new clothes and powers. And while we are on that topic...” The cloaked man turns to Lucina, who found herself gripping Falchion even tighter closer to her as he finished. “I'm afraid you will not be able to bring that blade along with you.”  
The future child of Chrom parted her lips to protest, but the only thing to come out was, “my... Falchion?”  
Owain was also quick to jump on the subject as he eyed the stranger suspiciously. “Yes, Anankos, what is it about the Divine Blade that renders you unable to transport it?”  
“My thoughts exactly,” Inigo included, “Falchion is indeed the weapon that proved to be the downfall of Grima, so I too would like to inquire the reason for your... inability to do so.”  
“Yeah, what they said.” Severa said. “Seems awfully suspicious and whatnot, but there is a possibility you have good reason for it.”  
“Indeed, there is.” Anankos answered calmly. “The enemy that you face is well aware of the outcome that this world had witnessed. They know of the Blade that has fallen a Dragon. And because it now carries the stains of the blood from the Dragon you have slain, they will sense it immediately upon entering their world, and will stop at nothing to take it from you- no matter the costs.”  
Hearing this response put the entire group- especially Lucina, at an uneasy feeling. How was she supposed to react? Angry? Scared? Ever since her future father had been left crippled after an assassination attempt, she was the only Exalt left in the bloodline that Falchion had deemed worthy to wield, and it never left her side since. Her early childhood and onward had been spent spent training and fighting, and had little or no time at all to even create emotional ties with others as they struggled to fend off the endless hoards of Risen. Countless blood had been spilled by her own hands with it, and never once did she ever think twice about it as she stopped to clean it off.  
“And finally,” Anankos said, pulling Lucina out of her thoughts, “the last step will be to create new names for the four of you.”  
Despite the fact that the others were unsettled by the idea of leaving behind Falchion, Owain seemed to be especially effected by that statement. “New names!? You're joking!”  
Underneath the white hood, they could see Anankos' face remain stern as he replied, “I am not. I'm afraid abandoning your real names is a necessary precaution.”  
“So basically, we must hide our true identities in case the worst happens... A shadowy warrior of darkness living under a false identity-.”  
Like wearing a mask, Lucina thought despondently to herself. It all felt too familiar. It made her remember back when she first arrived into the past, where Aunt Lissa had almost been killed by the very same Risen that had chased her there. It was a close call, sure, but entering someone else' world and nearly messing everything up right from the start had added an extra level of carefulness and tried her best to interfere as little as possible. But this time was going to be different. This time is going to be direct meddling in a world they know nothing about, unlike traveling back in time where landmarks were still the same and you had some general knowledge of.  
Inigo spoke up, “Um, Mr. Anankos, since you're having us change our names and appearances...” He tugs expectantly at his shoulder strap, “that means this task you're asking of us is incredibly difficult an dangerous. Correct?”  
“You are correct. I need you to travel to another place and time, after all. It is a world where fates intertwine. A world of choices and consequences.” Anankos dipped his head, further shading his face. “I truly hope the fates are kind to you there, because if they are not...” He raises his head again, this time his gaze seemingly burning as he finished, “then death awaits you all.”  
This was to be expected by Lucina. Indeed, if the perils that Anankos' world faces is as bad as he referred it to be, death would certainty play a heavy factor in what is to come.  
But she and her friends did not waver.  
“Well,” Inigo began, “while death does sound like a probability, we have still agreed to this, did we not?”  
“Yeah, it would be a shame and all,” Severa added, “but that doesn't mean we would still refuse.”  
Owain flashed the robed man with his iconic smile as he spoke, “Though I doubt there's much reward in it for us, I will lend you my unholy strength!”  
Now it was Lucina's turn to speak up, and even though she was still wrestling with the terms of leaving Flachion behind, she knew that she'd made a commitment to help those in need, and whatever the obstacles, she needed find the same amount of strength without the Divine Blade as she does now. She knew this better than anyone she'd ever met. And now was the time to prove that.  
Taking one last look down at the blade by her side, unsheathed it and held it by both hands on each end and presented it to Anankos. Who shook his head in disbelief. “You agree to my request? Why?”  
“Well,” the myrmidon said smoothly, “its clear you're in a real mess. You need us.”  
Anankos again lowered his head so that this time his face could not be seen.  
Severa spoke up. “Look. We may be young, but we have tons of experience on the battlefield. And we've all been through a lot. We can tell when someone really needs help.”  
“It's true,” the silver-haired mercenary followed, “And when someone truly needs our help, it's not in our nature to refuse. We have said this before, yes? The stakes are high- that much is clear. We want to help in any way we can. Even if it all turns out to be a lie, we're choosing to believe in you.”  
Once again, Lucina was left to finish it up, and this time, she didn't miss a beat. “Where there is injustice and chaos, we swore to protect those in need. Let us show you- prove to you that we are those you seek to help restore peace to your world.”  
Anankos' sleeved shifted as though he were clenching his fists. There was a dramatic pregnant pause as nothing was before the sleeves of his robes relaxed showed his face again- or rather, the lower part, which revealed Anankos to be smiling in gratitude. “Thank you, young heroes.”  
Severa shrugged. “You sure looked suspicious when we first met though, covering your face like that. I never thought someone like you would come calling for us at the castle walls!”  
Owain frowned. “And the first thing out of your mouth was, 'Please, save my kingdom!' And despite what little you've told us, that certainly got our attention.”  
“Yeah,” Inigo said, “the most we could get out of you was when and where to meet you. It was all kinds of mysterious! How could we refuse?”  
“And most importantly,” Lucina found herself speaking up, “You ask me to leave Falchion behind without any solid proof that you are telling the truth.” She shook her head. “As much as it pains me to part with it, I will do what is necessary if it means protecting those close to me.”  
Nodding with understanding, Anankos said, “I am sorry for keeping you in the dark.”  
“Meh, no worries.” Said Severa. “But there's one thing I still don't understand...” The redhead arched her back and stretched her arms as she blurted out, “Why did we have to travel all this way to another CONTINENT to get more info!? You realize most people wouldn't be able to manage that, right?”  
“Haha, I am sorry about that too. Still, you all came, nonetheless.”  
“I suppose being heroes is our birthright.” Owain began to monologue, “Or maybe we crave the thrill of conquest... the seduction of revelation! No, I think it's just that we can't bear to abandon someone in need.” His expression suddenly becomes stoic as he beamed the group's host. “But if we find out you're taking advantage of our heroic nature...” He swipes his hand and points at Anankos. “I hope you're prepared to face the consequences.”  
Owain's statement was met with a single nod. “I understand. I have no intention of deceiving you or taking advantage of your generosity. As heroes who defeated the Fell Dragon Grima, you deserve better.” He shook his head. “Again, I must apologize. Knowing you four come from a desolate future... it pains me to involve you in another war.”  
Everyone including Lucina was shocked at what the stranger had to say.  
“You know we're from the future!?” Inigo inquired angrily, “Just who are you, Mr. Anankos?”  
“I...” That was all Anankos could manage to say, knowing that he had probably already said too much.  
“Go on! Spit it out already!” Severa demanded.  
Lucina, who had just earlier been offering the Divine Blade, now held it by the hilt once more and leveled it at Anankos. “Is there anything else you have been holding back from us?” She asked coldly.  
Instead of answering, Anankos suddenly yelled, “Severa, get down!!”  
“Huh?” Was all she could get out before there was a flash of white and Anankos had covered the space between the two almost instantly, pushing her aside. Instantly following it was the sound of metal clashing with metal, and Lucina saw Anankos now with a dagger in his hand, putting himself in between Severa and shady purple figure.  
The figure was only just visible if not for the ominous purple aura that outlined its silhouette, who had somehow snuck up behind the group without them noticing. And from the way it was positioned, the figure was about to deliver a fatal blow on Severa if Anankos had not intervened, and deflected the blade away from her. The other three immediately reacted on instinct- blades drawn- and put themselves in between the ghoul and the pair as they backed away and recovered.  
Severa gasped. “Wh- who is that creep?”  
Her questioned was only answered when Lucina heard Inigo speak out lowly, “by the gods...”  
The group looked around them as more silhouettes appeared, some in different shapes and size. And the one that had just attacked them began to back away as more enemies appeared around him in a protective circle. Now surrounded, the four heroes including Anankos formed a defensive circle with their backs facing each other.  
“What is going on here?” Lucina demanded, her stance on guard.  
“What are those things!?” Owain also asked, “Zombies? Risen!?”  
Inigo shook his head. “No, I don't think so. These are different. It is harder to see them, and they don't stink like the dead.” He shot a quick glance at Anankos. “They clearly intend to kill us, but why?”  
His question was only answered with a heavy sigh. “I'm afraid the fault is mine.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Lucina also had the temptation of bombarding the hooded man with questions, but also highly doubted any of them were going to be answered any time soon, nor would it serve any useful purpose.  
“Listen carefully, Those warriors are from another world. They followed me here.” He turns his head back and forth towards everyone else. “I didn't want to affect this world any more than necessary, but-.”  
“What kind of a world do you live in if there are creepy jerks like those around!?” The red mercenary scolded.  
Lucina knew that Severa was putting it mildly. If there indeed was such a world where enemies like this roamed freely, gods, she couldn't imagine the type of panic, hysteria and chaos that would come with it. But as far as right now was concerned, she and the rest of her friends were in a serious pinch, and finding a way out of it was going to prove to be an extremely difficult challenge.  
“I... can't tell you that. Not Yet.”  
Owain spoke up, “Even if you could, we don't have the time. We need to defend ourselves!”  
“Owain is right,” Lucina agreed, “We can't let these things get the better of us and risk having them run amok! Now is the time to act!”  
“And besides,” Inigo concluded, giving Anankos an assuring wink, “We already said we believe in you. We meant it.”  
“Um,” Severa interrupted, “That's sweet and all, but can we start the fighting already?” By this time, the enemy began to close in on the group, slowly but certainly, and everyone raised their weapons.


	2. Unshaken Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you guys completely blew my expectations for the pilot chapter, and the results are in the updates! Thank you guys for the Kudos and the comments, and usual, more always welcomed during the continuation of this project.  
> Also, thank you Sayl for helping me out of my writers block and making this chapter possible! You helped me a bunch this past week, despite having to just listening to me ramble on and on, so again, HUGE THANKS.

All of the recent events leading up to this moment had been one big conundrum after another.

First there had been Anankos, suddenly appearing outside the walls of Ylissian Castle. Then there was a voice in their heads, desperately calling out to them- begging for them to answer his call. A quick, confused look around indicated that the heroes that had heard him were the only ones able to do so, as everyone else within the castle went about their daily routines without a second glance. The Voice had told them to meet him outside the walls, who then explained briefly that if they wished to answer the call, to follow the map he had given them back to the Divine Tree, before disappearing in a wink, just as he did when he first arrived. And despite the dangers and the chance of deception that they had been faced with, Lucina, Owain, Inigo and Severa had answered the call.

Their journey west across the continent had been a quick, yet dangerous trek as ruffians were still a major issue after the war had come to an end. And even upon reaching the coast, pirates had begun to prowl the waters. Soon after the collapse of the Valmese Empire, sailing across the sea had been an even more dangerous expedition, followed by another hazardous march across Valm towards their destination.

So needless to say, they had to come prepared.

But what Lucina couldn't wrap her head around was the fact the enemies approaching them was the fact they had human silhouettes, yet at the same time the aura that they presented gave off a much darker, sinister part of them, as though they were no longer humans to begin with. It certainly reminded her of the Risen she and her friends had used to battle for years, but the creatures they faced now executed in unison as the first waver were upon them.

A squad of what looked to be beserkers closed in on Owain and Lucina from the west while, while another composed of armored units came from the south towards Severa and Inigo. And closer inspection lead Lucina to believe that these particular beserkers were different from the ones they'd fought before- brandishing long and heavy-looking clubs rather a traditional battle ax.

The first enemy swung- faster than what she had anticipated- but still managed to side step quick enough away. She then capitalized on her positional advantage and drove the blade into the creature's back, causing it to cry out in an inhumane howl before its aura dispersed and vanished. Owain, armed with his Levin sword, took advantage of speed and range in order to keep two more of them at bay, weakening them before he closed in the gap and finished the job.

The armored attackers moved together in unison as they advanced on Severa and Inigo, to which the redhead called out, “Owain! Give us some room here!”

Looking back at his comrades, he nodded and smiled. “Understood. Now stand back!”

The two mercenaries didn't miss a beat as they stepped aside as Owain raised his magical blade into the air. It began to glow as sparks popped and more energy was building up within before finally unleashing it. There was a boom of thunder as lightning shot from the blade and struck the ground. Splinters of wood shot into the air, and one of the bolts caught one of the knights and caused it to burst in a shade of purple mist. The rupture from the blast cause the rest the units to lose their balance, breaking formation and Severa and Inigo immediately capitalized on it.

Severa, with her armor slayer in hand, rushed forward and jammed the blade into crevice of one knight's shoulder then yanked it to the side, shredding the armor straps and exposing vital area below the arm. The knight took a jab at Severa with its spear, who immediately backed away out of range. And while it was distracted, Inigo had flanked to the side of its blind spot and was unable to protects its exposed area as he drove his sword home.

Lucina's attention then turned onto Anankos, who was actually seeming to hold his own quite well against their attackers. He was deceptively fast, as he'd demonstrated when he saved Severa earlier, and cut down his foes with relative ease despite only being armed with a dagger.

More enemies were dispatched as each of the heroes stayed relatively close to one another, covering each others' flanks as another wave of both familiar and new units began to move in on them. By the time the first wave had been completely dealt with, Lucina heard Owain take a breath.

“Behold, invaders of the cosmos!” He exclaimed, “For I, Ow- er, your greatest timidity! The keeper of the light, crusader of the damned- warden of chaos...”

"Erm, Owain?" Lucina said to her cousin, "I don't believe now is the time for one of your homily monologues."

Owain smirked. “True as that may be! But to think! A story of siblings of a broken lineage who traversed the plagues and darkness now battling side-by-side against the hoards of a new, and malevolent higher power! We could return to our selves of the present with even more examples of heroic deeds and-.”

“That isn't the point, Owain,” She told him, mildly annoyed. “There won't be any stories to tell if we don't focus on the things that are happening in front of us.”

From Lucina's peripheral vision, she noticed her cousin frowning. “Indeed, you are once again correct.”

For a brief moment, nothing else was said. A quick look from Lucina's showed her that the myrmidon was now frowning, and guilt suddenly came flooding back into her chest. She knew it took a lot of more to discourage Owain, which left her genuinely worried about whether or not she came out too harshly on him, or something else eating away at him.

So doing what she does only on the most rarest of occasions, she started conversation. “So, Owain?”

“Hmm?” He responded, his eyes looking at her.

She paused. “What do you hope to find once we reach the other world?”

Almost instantly, Owain's negative persona had vanished and was quickly replaced with an excited look. “Lo and behold! For to be absolutely candid, I see ourselves crossing the great planes of existence to find and greet many new faces! More roads to cross, borders to trespass, and even maybe even rivalries to accord!” He smiles widely. “My sword hand still craves many endeavors. As we march along together, battle together, without any knowledge of what to expect and for how long we will endure it, one can only assume of what the new future ahead of us will hold.” Owains speech was answered by a raised eyebrow from Lucina, which quickly promptly him to conclude, “I-in other words, I'm not entirely sure.”

Lucina couldn't help but return the smile. “Nothing ever seems to keep you down for long, Owain.” She shook her head. “Our powers may change, but I certainly hope you never do.”

“Quite right! Someone's has to keep our little rag-tag spirits up somehow. And I most certainly wish the same for you if...” Suddenly, Owain clammed up.

“Owain?” Lucina leered at him, “What are you talking about?”

Owain stuttered, Err, well, actually what I meant was...” There was an awkward pause as he tried to get his words together; all the while Lucina was busy wrapping her head around what her cousin had just told her. “To be quite honest,” he finally managed, “I had hoped my theatrics would help boost your morale.”

Lucina turned her head to look at the blonde swordsman. “My morale? Owain, we fought together since we were children.” She scratched her head, “As a matter of fact, you have been a bit more... perpetual, since the end of the war. Have I done something of recent to...?”

Owain winced, “W-well no, not something _you_ might have done, no, not at all- it's just that lately...” He sighed. “Look, Lucina, I know what's been troubling you shortly after Grima's demise. I mean heck, probably even before that. I know that you've struggling to find a purpose in the world we live in now- even myself for that matter. And all that who remained back in our future... gods, I can't imagine what they to adapt to now. And the burden that you've carried with you by your side...” He nods at Falchion, “Once it was all said and done, it doesn't seem to have any meaningful purpose behind it either.” Owain's gaze fell to the roots beneath him as he finished. “Also, to be truthful, I've never really felt no useless beside you as I did knowing that Falchion didn't deem me worthy to wield it, despite the fact I bear proof of our lineage. Knowing that all I had was a blade and those beside me, I couldn't live with the probability of having no positive impact on them, as they do for me.”

Realization hit Lucina hard. _Really_ hard. She had been so caught up in finding new purpose in life that she started to neglect how others- particularly her future companions- had felt. That, and on top of being unable to find a way back home had especially caused her much grievances. And all this time since they began on their new journey, Owain was never a sentence behind on reminding everyone about the greatness they going to achieve. Only this time, Lucina had been too caught up in her self-pity that it blinded her from seeing it.

“Owain...” She began lowly, then sighed. “You're right. I have been acting selfish as of late. It is unruly for me to have dwelling on my own dilemmas while-.”

“Lucina, please,” he interrupted aptly, “Allow me to finish. Your drive for finding yourself once more has lead you down the path of more greatness and fortitude!” Owain presented a small smile. “What could have been the end of your story is now being re-forged into yet another tale to be passed down from generation to generation. You chose to defy a fate that a higher power has written for you and took it upon yourself to find your own! And please, remember, no matter the decisions, outcomes and hardships that follow with it, we'll always be here to lend you our hand, just as you would do for us.”

A high pitched shriek filled the air as more enemies began to appear. This time, it was a flock of both wyverns and pegasus alike coming towards them from the north-west.

“You know,” Severa called out to them, “As heartwarming as it sounds to listen to Owain drabble on, we still got company to deal with!”

The Bloods of the Exalt only had enough time to spare each other a glance and nodded. They both knew they could continue the discussion later, and right now was the time to get absolutely down to business.

The number of the enemy forces began to dwindle, however, as the fight dragged on, the group became increasingly tired.

Once about half the wyvern riders had been dispatched, the Levin sword Owain wielded had been run dry of its power, and was forced to toss it aside; forcing him to draw wyvern-slayer and face the vicious beasts up close along with Lucina. Severa and Inigo continued fighting back-to-back against another squad of unknown soldiers. Each of them had sustained injuries as Severa suffered a cut her lower leg from a stray arrow, causing her to limp. Inigo, noticing an object zipping through the air towards where Severa's head should've been, shoved her aside just in time to receive an oddly shaped knife in his shoulder.

A group cavalrymen were approaching from the east, which Anankos had dispatched my summoning a large wall of water that filled the gaps in the roots they stood on and swept the squadron into a puff of mist. He was breathing more heavily as he continued to rely on his powers more heavily, as only the dagger he carried can only help him in so many situations.

Lucina's Falchion cut down the wyverns with ease until there were but a few left. Then, not far behind them, a group of what looked to be mages pulled out something from their cloaks- most likely tomes- and shouted incoherently. She was ready to dodge out of the way from whatever element they were preparing to throw at them, however, what happened next completely caught her by surprise.

Instead of fire, lightning wind or dark element, a red aura different from the ones their enemies presented formed in front of them until it took the shape of a large bull. The creature charged at Lucina and had barely just enough time to side-step. She quickly turned on her heels, expecting the bull to turn around and go for another shot, but it quickly vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

But while she had been distracted, Lucina didn't notice another mage cast out a spell and suddenly felt the air expend from her lungs abruptly as she was knocked and pinned to the ground. Falchion fell from her hands and clattered to ground several feet away from her. Finding herself unable to breath from the weight on her back and her vision in a blur, she stretched out her hand and grasped futilely at her blade.

She managed to turn her head enough to see a gold-sparkling tiger snarling in her face, its maw open and preparing to finish the job, but the suddenly shrieked and exploded into golden dust. Finally free from the weight holding her down, she turned on her back to see a heavily breathing and sweat-drenched Inigo standing over her. Another quick look around had concluded that most of the enemy forces had been dispatched, save for the small group that stood by and watched- including Severa's attacker from before. Owain had also managed to eliminate the remaining wyverns, but not before receiving some cuts and bruises in the process. Some of them looked minor, however there were also a couple on his arm and lower torso that looked worrisome. And Severa, despite her leg injury, had gone into a fury against the mages and cut them down before they had to a chance to retreat and defend themselves.

Finally, she could see Anankos, who was now on both knees gasping for breath as he'd summoned another tidal wave of water into the remaining main body of the enemy forces. Which only left two last and final attackers now making their way slowly but confidently towards the battle-worn heroes.

“Come, Lucina,” Inigo said tiredly, but still smiled favorably. He held out his good arm down to her, “For we have but last encounter to endure.”

At first, Lucina felt embarrassed and ashamed that she had let herself get bested by suck an obvious, guile tactic. However, it quickly went away upon seeing her friends continuing to fight despite their injuries, and it quickly reminded her that she couldn't allow personal indignation to keep weighing her down. So naturally, she gratefully reached out and took her companion's hand, and quickly retrieved Falchion once she was back on her feet.

“Is everyone holding out alright?” Lucina asked as everyone regrouped.

“Our opponents have proven to be quite the challenge,” Owain admitted, tremors coursing slightly within his sword hand. “It is indeed an altercation I have never seen before.”

“You're telling me,” Severa griped and limped with a wince. “I never though a single arrow could hurt this much! And it's not even sticking out of my body!”

“To be truthful, I myself am quite spent.” Inigo wiped his forehead. “But the fight is not over yet.”

Everyone's attention was now the remaining two soldiers- one of whom being the one that had snuck up on them earlier with a sword in each hand- and the other carrying a long spear that looked slightly different to the one they were used to seeing. It soon became clear that the soldier carrying the spear was acting as the other's personal bodyguard, both of whom that had stood off the side and watched the fight unfold from a distance.

Severa scoffed. “Coward! Keeping a safe distance from us while his minions pulled all the weight for him!”

“There's no doubt in my mind he is the one leading them,” Inigo agreed “Which would also mean he might be our greatest challenge yet.”

Anankos, who had been quiet for most the time, sighed. “Unfortunately, my powers had been drained momentarily. I'm afraid this fight now boils down to you, heroes of your time.”

The shakiness in Owains hand began to grow worse. “What- what is this tremor that I cannot quell!?” He frowns. “This power... the bloodlust that anchors the atmosphere of this adversary... the Blood of the Exalt is running rampant within me! It hungers for the fracas of blades! Lucina, do you not feel the sudden change within you too?!”

At first, Lucina had though her cousin had gone into another fit of theatrics, however, when she stopped to actually think about what he'd said,she realized that she indeed feel something off about herself. An inferno in her gut that slowly began to catch and build up within her chest the as the two figures came closer and closer. Indeed, there was something very, _very_ perplexing about the enemy they now faced, and it was most definitely something they cannot afford to overlook or underestimate.

“If that is the case,” Inigo inferred, “We'll have to split up to take on both of them. However, that guard looks quite formidable, and all four of us taking him on at once will only leave us vulnerable to its master.”

“Well,” Severa scowled, “Since Mr. Bloodlust and Lucina are the only ones _mostly_ unscathed, we'll be the ones to handle that.”

By this time, the last two opponents now stood several yard away from the group, and its leader, despite the lack of any facial details- or any details for that matter whatsoever- seemed to watch Lucina and beamed into her eyes which sent a hot feeling in her stomach. Almost as though it knew everything there is it could learn about her as well as her deepest, darkest fears and secrets.

Inigo grimaced, placing a hand on his injured, but slowly healing shoulder thanks to the concoction that he drank. “It pains me to admit it, but lovely Severa is correct.”

Anankos spoke up. “I guess, at this point, I am long past apologies now, heroes. No amount of words can describe my-.”

Severa groaned, “Ugh, are you _really_ still blabbering on about this?” Through the shade of his hood, Lucina watched as the robed man was taken aback.

“Please, do not misunderstand what she is trying to say,” the myrmidon said to him, “But as we said before, we are committed to fighting at your side.”

“Precisely,” the blue mercenary added, “We can kind of understand now what we're getting ourselves into, and rest assured, we are still committed to the principles that we stand by.”

“Tch, yeah,” Lucina heard her mutter to herself, “That's exactly what I mean.”

Lucina wasn't sure if Anankos had actually heard her. They were all exhausted, sure, and a bit on edge, but regardless, she was quick to step in and said, “You can't help the decisions you're forced to make,” she told him, “Everything that's happened is past us now, and the only obstruction at this moment is what stands before us.” She trained her blade on the leader of their invaders. “We have changed fate once before, and we now have the opportunity to do it once more! And you will not end our quest to do so before it has even begun! Hear me- for those who have fallen before me to obstruct it- that your own foreboding goals shall be put to an end right here!”

The aura that outlined the two figures shifted as though they were responding to Lucina's speech, and from behind, she heard own snap his fingers, “Hoho, now _that_ is what I call an eve-of-battle excerpt!”

“Hmm...”Inigo smiled, “Putting it that way, I'm feeling a second wind for a final confrontation!”

Even Severa seemed to become high-spirited from this. “Yeah, you think we haven't been through worse this?!” She shook her fist at them. “You're gonna pay for that new scar you put on me, if its the last thing I do! You hear me?!”

All of this managed to adduce a laugh from Anankos. “Truly, you are the heroes that I've sought from the beginning. And once this is over, you have my word that any questions you have, I will answer them.”

“I'll hold you that,” the red mercenary told him.

“Now then, my friends!” Owain gestured to his companions. “Come, the dawn of battle is rising as we speak!” His gaze then falls on Lucina, his eyes gleaming with commitment.

The guard readies his stance as it prepares to intercept any dared approach, and Lucina smiled. “You will not stop us! Whatever it takes, we will change your fates!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It may or may not seem like Lucina had any major impact on the story so far, but she will, if the Pilot is successful. I just want to see if there is any sizable fan base interested in reading an alternate take on the game like this.  
> So for those who read the chapter through, thank you very much for doing so! And leaving a Kudos is always helpful in encouraging me to write the next chapter!


End file.
